


All Good Things Come in Threes

by Brittanica2015



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - High School, Badboy Yuri, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Ballet Dancer Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Jock Victor, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Pastel Yuuri, Triad - Freeform, Yuri has a cat, confused Yuri(s), nerd yuuri, nonbinary Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittanica2015/pseuds/Brittanica2015
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is secretly in love with ballet, which totally doesn't coincide with his bad boy image. When he enters the class and realizes that one of his crushes is also in the class, what will he do? How will he keep others from realizing his secret? What will he do when he grows closer to the couple of his affections?This sounds a lot like a commercial for a tv show, but that's the gist of this story. It's really just a fluffy story about ballet and one of my favorite triads. I hope you enjoy!(Dont read this! this is my first story and it's pretty bad. I'm just keeping this on here to have all of my work in one place)





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adventures in Agape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777092) by [Zadabug98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zadabug98/pseuds/Zadabug98). 
  * Inspired by [Rhythm of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561242) by [caneeljoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caneeljoy/pseuds/caneeljoy). 
  * Inspired by [Adagio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527243) by [Envys_Majesty_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envys_Majesty_999/pseuds/Envys_Majesty_999). 



Yuri Plisetsky rode into the parking lot of the Dance Castle full of trepidation and excitement, though you wouldn't be able to tell due to his ever present scowl. His older sister Mila had surprised him with ballet lessons for his birthday, and while earlier, he had been more than ready to start lessons, now he realized just how outside of his comfort zone was. Secretly, he adored ballet and longed to dance as gracefully as he’d seen others do in The Nutcracker, but he couldn’t let that knowledge become public if he wanted to keep his “badboy" persona.

 

He parked his bike and swung his legs off of it, wondering about what the class would be like and what his friends would think if they saw him there. As Yuri walked through the door, he took in his surroundings; in front of him was a receptionist’s desk with a sign that read “Dance Castle” in bold, red letters and on the wall next to him were vending machines.

 

He walked up to the desk and demanded, “I’m here for the teen ballet class. Where is it?”

 

“Hi, you must be Yuri! The class is just about to start, it’s in studio 13.”

 

He stomped into studio 13 only to see none other than Yuuri Katsuki, one half of his high school's “it couple” Victuuri and one of the objects of his affection, stretching by the ballet barre. They stood with their left hand on the wall and their torso parallel to the floor, one leg was firmly planted on the ground and the other was pointed straight up towards the ceiling. It took Yuri a moment to notice other things about them, like the fact that their black, waist length hair was pulled into a high messy bun, and that they were wearing bright leg warmers over black tights and a loose t-shirt. He’d seen them at school in pastel tunics and skinny jeans, but he’d never seen them as free and flexible as this. _This class is going to be hell_ he decided.

 

Walking over to the wall, Yuri deposited his bag, and then went over to the barre (as far from Yuuri as possible) to begin stretching. Luckily, his crush hadn’t noticed him yet.

 

The blond’s luck soon ran out; after Yuuri finished warming up, they turned their head and caught sight of him. He noticed Yuuri staring at him and quickly turned away from him, but that didn’t prevent Yuuri from approaching him, with a beaming smile on their face.

 

“Yuri! I can’t believe you’re here! What made you join the class?”

 

“Leave me alone, piggy! I’m here ‘cause I want to be, but that shouldn’t matter to you.”

 

 _Wow_ Yuri thought to himself _why can I never have a normal conversation with them_?

 

Before Yuuri could reply, the instructor told the dancers to go to their places so class could start.

 

“I’ll talk to you after class, ok.” Yuuri said as they walked away.

 

Class was surreal. He learned new terminology and that his body could bend way more that he thought was possible. Yuuri was phenomenal; his form was perfect and he made even the simple exercises seem alive and intricate. Surprisingly, Yuri was mostly able to keep up with the class. But whenever Yuri couldn’t execute a move properly, the instructor, Madame Baranovskaya, left Yuuri to demonstrate them.

 

After class, Yuuri hurried to catch up with Yuri, who was desperate to leave and avoid talking.

 

“Yuri, wait up.”

 

He reluctantly slowed down, and turned to look at the shorter dancer, “Yeah.”

 

“You looked really good in class, I can’t believe you just started. Maybe we can practice together during the week? I sometimes practice in school in one of the dance studios. You could join me!”

 

Yuri wanted to resist, he really tried to, but Yuuri looked so hopeful and happy. He couldn’t bear to be the reason for that expression to disappear. “I guess if you want. But you can’t let anyone know I dance, got it.”

 

“Yeah, great! We’re going to have so much fun. I won’t tell anyone, but you shouldn’t try to hide it. You’re a great dancer, I can tell you have a natural gift.”

  
Yuri’s heart fluttered at the compliment and he had to stop himself from smiling at Yuuri. As they walked away to their car, Yuri had one thought: _This is going to be a long few months._


	2. Strange Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuri interacts with the two people who drive him absolutely crazy.

Yuuri Pov 

 

Yuuri and Victor arrived in Victor’s pink convertible with thirty minutes to spare before the beginning of school. Yuuri hoped to find Yuri before first period to set up a meeting time to practice ballet. For several year, Yuuri had wanted to get to know the mysterious rebel, but until now, the dancer had no good reason to get close to him.

 

As they exited the car, the brunette was thankful for the California weather because if they lived somewhere else, they wouldn’t be able to wear flowy tank top and shorts combo they were wearing today. They even had their long hair in a braid to keep it from sticking to the back of their neck.

 

“Babe, what’s up? You seem kind of out of it.” Victor’s voice interrupted their thoughts. 

 

“It’s nothing. I’m just thinking about finding Yuri before class.” 

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“I just have to ask him about something in Math that I don’t understand.” Yuuri was lying. They felt bad, but they promised Yuri they wouldn’t tell anyone about ballet, and they intended to keep that promise. 

 

“Oh, Ok! I didn’t know you had class together.” 

 

“Yeah. He doesn’t really talk much. You look really good today, by the way.” Yuuri tried to chang the subject, and they had succeeded if Victor’s face blooming into a heart-shaped smile was any indication. Victor was just wearing his hockey jersey and jeans, but he had recently shaved his hair into an undercut, leaving only long hair at the top. Today it was pulled into a messy bun that complimented his face. 

 

“Thanks! You look gorgeous, as always.” 

 

They stood in front of the school entrance for a few moments, just staring at each other and smiling.

 

“Let’s go inside. I’ll help you find Yuri.” Victor gently grabbed Yuuri’s hand and led them through the entrance down the hallway. He sped up once he caught sight of Yuri.

 

“Yuri! Yuri! Yuuri wants to talk to you.”

 

“Wow, that’s kind of confusing.” Yuuri mumbled, mostly to themself.

 

“Yeah, you’re right...Why don’t we give him a nickname. I know: Yurio!”

 

“No. You’ll call me Yuri. I don’t need a nickname.” Yuri insisted sternly.

 

“Ok guys, calm down. Victor, why don’t you head to class, I’ll see you later.” Victor left, but only after giving Yuuri a kiss on the cheek and promising to see them during lunch.

 

“Why are you here again?” Yuri asked.

 

“Oh, I just wanted to set up a meeting time for today. I was thinking about maybe meeting in the dance studio during the free after lunch.”

 

“Ugh, sure. Remember, don’t let anyone know about this, especially not Victor.”

 

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

…………….

 

During the later half of lunch, Yuuri went to the dance studio and changed into their typical dance outfit. They had to twist their braid into a bun and had taken off their gold circular lens glasses, foregoing contacts. They were stretching when the door to the studio opened.

 

“Yuri, you’re here!”

 

“I mean yeah, I said I would be, piggy.” Yuri mumbled, slightly wary.

 

“Ok, Let’s get started.” Yuuri was enthusiastic despite Yuri’s cold demeanor; they knew that with enough effort and patience, they would soon get to see the real Yuri.

 

Yuri POV

 

Yuri couldn’t handle it. Why did Victor and Yuuri have to be so cute? He’d always noticed his crushes, but today he felt hyper-aware of them. They walked down the hallway holding hands and smiled at each other while doing it. If only he could be with them, sharing glances and being in love. 

 

He almost had a heart attack when Victor came up behind him and screamed his name. 

 

He didn’t know how to act when he was alone with Yuuri and Victor, which resulted in him seeming overly harsh and not knowing how to change that. Thankfully, both of them were able to overlook his attitude and treat him kindly. Finding out that Yuuri actually wanted to help him with ballet was great, and he couldn’t wait to practice with them.

………..

 

When Yuri walked into the dance studio, he found his japanese namesake already there, stretching. 

 

“Yuri, you’re here!” Yuuri was actually beaming at him.  _ They’re so cute. I can’t believe they’re this excited to see me. _

 

“I mean yeah, I said I would be, piggy.” Yuri mumbled.  _ I can’t let them see how happy I am to be with them. _

 

“Ok, Let’s get started.” Yuuri’s enthusiasm hadn’t wavered, in fact, they seemed to be sporting an even kinder smile. 

 

He knew about Yuuri’s kindness due to stories from his classmates and watching it from afar, but it was weird having that kindness directed towards him. Despite his grouchiness, they remained patient and never seemed even slightly annoyed when Yuri didn’t immediately understand a move they had shown him. Yuuri helped him perfect his plié and had him go through his port de bras exercise. With each wrong movement, Yuri was rewarded with Yuuri coming up really close to him and adjusting his position. It took everything in the blond not to blush. When he finally executed a move correctly, he got a smile and a “good job!” from his crush, which felt even better. Yuuri even demonstrated some more difficult steps next to him, looking much more graceful than he did. 

 

Near the end of the period, Yuuri had him practice his pirouette; attempting the move resulted in him on the floor more than it did on his feet, but he had fun while failing. At one point, he accidentally bumped into them and fell on top of them, instead of being embarrassed, he started laughing along with Yuuri. There was surprisingly no awkwardness in that moment.

 

The hour-long free finished in no time. Yuri found himself both anticipating and dreading their next meeting together.

 

The day only became more interesting as it progressed.

 

……….

 

Yuri entered English class and immediately caught sight of Victor, whose shocking gray hair and huge form outshone everything and everyone else in the room. When Victor’s eyes met his, a smile, akin to Yuuri’s, appeared on his face.

 

“Yurio, hi!” Victor called with a raised hand.

 

“Don’t call me that, stupid.”  _ Wow I’m already acting standoffish with Victor. Great. _

He walked to his seat, a few rows away from the jock and slumped down in his chair. While he didn’t hate the class, he didn’t enjoy most of the books they were assigned to read. He much prefered science fiction and poetry. 

 

“Alright scholars! Settle down! You’re teenagers, not five. Act like it!” Mr. Feltsman was yelling at the  class like he always did to get our attention. He reminded Yuri a lot of Madame  Baranovskaya , actually. It took about three minutes for the room to become quiet, but once it did, Mr. Feltsman went on to say that he would be introducing projects that would be done in pairs. The project was basically a book report on a book of our choice, which was exciting for Yuri. He would finally be able to do something school-related that interested him. Yuri zoned back in to what the teacher was saying halfway through the listing of partners.

 

“Chris and Sala.”

 

“JJ and Minami.”

 

“Phichit and Otabek.”

 

“Mila and Georgi.”

 

“Yuri and Victor.”

 

_ Damnit, really. _

 

Victor immediately walked over to Yuri’s desk and sat backwards in the desk in front of Yuri’s own. “It looks like we’re going to be working together.”

 

“Yeah, seems so.”

 

“Do you have any ideas? I have a few, but they’re kind of all over the place.” The silver-haired boy was surprisingly excited considering he was discussing an English project.

 

“Why am I not surprised? I was thinking of doing a sci-fi book. I read a lot of them, so I could do most of the work.”  _ Victor probably won’t like the idea, but who cares. _

 

“Yurio, what a great idea! I was thinking the same thing, I like sci-fi, too, so don’t worry about doing all the work. I can carry my own weight.” The typically bubbly jock seemed oddly serious as he talked about the project. Yuri was actually in shock after hearing that.  _ Victor actually read books voluntarily? And he knew how to be serious? _ This day just kept on surprising him.

 

They had just finished bouncing book ideas off of one another when Victor offer (read insisted) that they work on the project at his house after school. 

 

“Ok, just come over to my house after school on mondays and wednesdays when I don’t have practice. I’ll wait for you outside and you can ride with me.” Victor also wrote his number down on Yuri’s arm, just in case either one of them might need to go over details for the project outside of their meeting times. After he wrote down the last digit on Yuri’s arm, the bell rang. Without hesitation, Victor pulled Yuri into a hug, and exclaimed that he was excited to work with him. Yuri was frozen in place and his eyes watched Victor’s retreating form in shock.

 

_ Why does the world hate me? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Hey guys, sorry this took so long to update, exams suck, but they’re over now.  
> Here’s a slightly longer chapter! It is mostly establishing Victor and Yuuri’s relationship and showing the beginning of Yuri and Victor’s relationship. I hope you guys liked seeing everyone interact. I tried to add some ballet terms, but I don’t really know much about it so…  
> Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Hi, I’m so excited to be posting this!. This is my first ever fanfiction, so if you have any constructive criticism, please tell me. Also, this is not beta read so if there are any grammatical mistakes or anything like that, please tell me.This will probably be really short: about 3 chapters long. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
